


Drabble Collection - Clarke Griffin/Lexa

by Woodface



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for Clarke Griffin and Commander Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vulnerable

She is used to not living her life for herself. She does not expect happiness, she hasn't since she stopped waking up with Costia sprawled half on top of her. 

She does not expect kindness from those that surround her; her guard doesn't smile when he hands her the food he tasted.

She was born to lead. She should not want, and she should not feel. Not for her. This isn't meant for her, but still it burns. It burns and consumes, and leaves her vulnerable. It leaves her hoping, and she prays her people will not burn with her.


	2. Band AU

The singer has the most intense green eyes. Clarke knows because she's been gazing up into them for most of the evening. She's not sure how she ended up at the front of the audience or how she got the singer's attention; all she knows is that those eyes haven't strayed from hers for a few songs now and she's just mesmerised. 

"Were you going for a raccoon meets KISS look on purpose?" she asks the girl after the concert, only vaguely aware of Octavia launching herself at the band's drummer. The guy has so much muscle, he doesn't even waver when Octavia jumps up at him.

"Are you drunk?" the singer asks in return. There's still a little makeup smudged at the corner of her eye, and Clarke reaches up to rub at it. 

The girl freezes at the touch, and so does Clarke, her brain slowly catching up that maybe this isn't appropriate - even if they've been eyefucking for most of the evening. "I think so," she says slowly, dropping her arm.

The girl nods and tilts her head towards Octavia who is too busy making out with her man-meat. "Are you with her?"

"Yeah, she's my ride," Clarke realises, and she's just as mesmerised when the girl smiles in response. It sends a warm jolt to the pit of her stomach as the singer's face lights up, completely changing her.

"I could take you home," the singer offers, and Clarke tilts her head, considering it.

"I'm going to need a name first."

The singer laughs, and steps a little closer to where Clarke is leaning against the wall. "Lexa."

"Lexa," Clarke tries it out before grinning and pushing away from the wall. It's not so much that she's feeling social, she just really needs to hold on to something - someone - to keep from ending on her ass. "Take me home, Lexa."


	3. Harry Potter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Emily for the beta.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lexa?" Clarke shoved the girl to sit down on her bed before she went rummaging around her trunk. 

She finally found some clean handkerchiefs and moved back to where Lexa was wiping the blood away with the back of her hand to keep it from trickling down into her eye.

"Don't do that," she admonished, pressing the handkerchief against the cut in Lexa's eyebrow where Cage's ring had cut her. 

"I'm fine," Lexa grumbled, trying to duck away, but Clarke glared at her, and Lexa stilled.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me," Clarke told her, dabbing at the cut. It wasn't that deep, but it was still bleeding profusely. Clarke wished Lexa wasn't so keen on avoiding Madam Pomfrey. It probably was some other unspoken Slytherin pride rule everyone had failed to inform her of, but Lexa had set her jaw in that stubborn way of hers, and Clarke knew there was no arguing about it.

"I know," Lexa growled, trying to pull back again and Clarke cupped the back of her head to keep her still, "but you weren't going to make him stop."

"So you did it for me?" Clarke pressed the handkerchief more firmly against the cut, ignoring Lexa's wince.

"Someone had to."

"No, not really," Clarke said with a shake of her head.

"He called you a mudblood," Lexa hissed and she reached up, pulling Clarke's hand away.

"They're just words, Lexa," Clarke insisted, but there was something dark in Lexa's expression.

"You don't understand," Lexa said quietly, her fingers tightening their hold on Clarke's wrist. "We're Slytherin. Most of our families, our parents… They're…"

"I know," Clarke cut her off. "This isn't exactly the first time I've been called that, Lexa. I might be Muggle-born, but that doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious. I know what it means, I know how bad it is. I know normally people like me don't get sorted into Slytherin. I _know_ and I still don't need you to fight my battles for me."

She pulled her hand gently from Lexa's grip and wiped some of the fresh blood from Lexa's brow. This time Lexa didn't try to squirm away, her expression sullen and brooding as she sat and let Clarke fuss at her. That was never good, and Clarke moved her hand to Lexa's chin, tipping her head back so she would meet her eyes.

"You're plotting your revenge, aren't you?" Clarke guessed. 

Lexa glanced away, but she didn't try to deny it. "It wouldn't be my fault if he can't dodge a bludger at Quidditch practise," she mumbled.

Clarke shouldn't have laughed and she really shouldn't have dropped a kiss to Lexa's forehead but she did both anyway. She felt Lexa stiffen and Clarke quickly let go and stepped back.

"Do you trust me?" she asked as she pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes, fidgeting with it as she avoided looking at Lexa. "I know a spell that should heal that, but… Well, I haven't tried it before and maybe it won't work, or I'll get it completely wrong so yo-"

"I trust you."

Clarke blinked and she glanced over at Lexa. Lexa who was actually smiling at her. It was just the barest of grins, the corner of her mouth curving up, but it was different from the brooding look she'd had only moments ago. 

"Really?"

Lexa rolled her eyes at her. "Just do it already, Griffin."


End file.
